Talk:Rachel Amber/@comment-77.251.46.69-20171222235005/@comment-78.2.200.172-20180103102841
There's two stated reasons why she had an "affair" with Frankie, one was she was infatuated by the "bad boy" attitude of his (he eventually showed her his aggressive side, as evident in the note RA wrote to Frank), the other to facilitate her drug addiction. Second implies it wasn't real affair to her but simply using him, however the first one implies she had some feelings. I'm willing to believe it started out as an young woman's infatuation with a bad boy, and general interest and perhaps even feelings for Frank but after she saw him in a different light, she grew colder, getting back probably just to facilitate her addiction. Price and Amber - definitely affair for Price, how serious was it for Rachel I guess we will never know. There's a part of fanbase that seem to think Rachel acted it all to manipulate Chloe, then there's another part (majority as I may notice) that think the mutual feelings are genuine on both sides. I tend to stand in the middle, I think for a while, Rachel finally had someone there when she needed someone, when she felt alone, but eventually grew out of it, seeking other people, namely Frank and then eventually ending up with Mark. I think Rachel was a restless soul, perhaps just like her mother, and couldn't settle in for anything. Of course she never went on and openly said anything to Chloe because she most likely felt she owed to her for Chloe having her back, but she obviously went on Vortex parties, slept with Frank ("banging" as Chloe nicely puts it) and, as other students will have you believe, slept with her teacher, Jefferson as well. I don't see doing all that if she deeply cared for Chloe as much as Chloe did for her. My opinion of course, and I'm really sorry if I'm breaking someone's romantical impression or someone's feelings in the fanbase. Thing with Jefferson is a bit different. We know he was 37/38, so not that much older then Frank. I'm willing to believe she thought she found someone that understood her with Mark, but the teacher obviously used his superior cunning and, as often is with sociopats, superior intelligence to lure her with promises of fame and riches in Hollywood. However, I do believe they "banged" before the whole dark room thing, and that they had some sort of relationship for a while, at least for Rachel, as I'm not quite sure if Jefferson had it planned to have Rachel dead at all, more likely he would made her pose for him over and over as he seemed to find his "muse", as evident by the angry subtone to his voice while he talks that Nathan accidently killed Rachel. So that said, was it an affair with Jefferson? For a while, in the beginning, I'm willing to bet it was, he was getting her drugs, she was high, banging and posing for him, that's how I see it happening. On his side, I'm pretty sure he was using it for his fetish. With Frank it seemed to me similar, except it was Rachel who was using him not the other way around, so affair at the beginning but nothing afterwards. And to be frank I'm not completely sure for Rachel it was full-on affair with Chloe as many want to think. I guess this will be more resolved if we ever get BtS s2, and seeing as it was a commercial success, there's no reason why we shouldn't except if Square Enix simply wants to close that chapter and completely dedicate to new cast on LiS S2. My opinion about it. I wish there was more material about Rachel and Chloe so we could establish more concrete facts about everything that has happened (perhaps it's just my analytical mind that would want that, though), but alas we have what we were given. :) And what a wonderful experience it has been. Happy New Year, everybody! AM